The present invention relates to a method for making a textile web with a base web and at least one tubular knitting region extending transversely to a knitting direction on a straight and circular knitter with at least two opposite needle beds.
Such tubular knitting regions, until now, with one-bed or two-bed, area textile webs are formed in a manner, such that on both of the opposite needle beds, independent web paths are formed and these are consolidated again to one web path. With this method according to the state of the art, it is not possible to form a tubular knitting section with double-surface textile webs for each knitting plane.
Tubular knitting regions are provided in clothing articles, in particular, in the form of bands on the waistline and on leg or arm cuffs. These bands are made, such that on the leg or the waistband, knitted, U-shaped folded textile webs are sewed on. Another possibility is that one the arms or legs or in the waistband area, the textile web is formed to the doubled-band height and then the web is folded over to the band height, and the free foldover edges are sewed to the web. Both techniques used up to this point, then, require a sewing operation after making the textile web.
An object of the present invention is to make a textile web with tubular knitting sections without requiring a sewing operation.
This object is solved with a method of the above-described type, in which the tubular region(s) each are made on a needle bed, whereby from a starting knitting row, a part of the needles each hold knitting of the base web without knitting, and with the other needles, knitting rows for making the tubular region corresponding to the desired size are formed, before, in an ending knitting row of the tubular region, knitting is again formed with the needles holding the knitting of the base web, and whereby the free end of the tubular region is connected with the base web.
With this method, it is possible for the first time to make textile webs on a straight and circular knitter, in particular, articles of clothing with tubular sections at each desired region of the textile web, without having to perform a sewing operation. Thus, for example, pantyhose, including the elastic cuffs on the legs and the waistband, can be made completely on the machine. In this manner, it is possible to knit the band of the cuffs with all of the needles of a needle bed, whereby the desired high elasticity of the cuffs can be achieved.
The at least one tubular knitting region, therefore, can be formed in the same or different binding, with the same or different knitting threads, with the same or different strength, and in the same or different thickness as the base web. It is also possible to knit elastic threads, floating thread, or the like together with one another in the tubular region.
The textile web of the present invention has a base web and at least one tubular knitting region extending transversely to the knitting direction.
The base web, therefore, can be an areal, one bed web, an areal, double-bed, a spatial one-bed, or a spatial, two-bed web. The textile web can have at least one tubular knitting region on one or both web sides.
Thus, it is possible to provide a tubular knitting region at the beginning and/or on the end and/or at any position between the beginning or end of the base web. Therefore, then, not only waistbands or arm and leg cuffs can be made, but also tubular sections as parts of the fabric pattern of an article of clothing. If the textile web operates as a technical web, then, for example, tubular regions can be formed as attachment elements of the web to a tubular frame of the like.
In this manner, at least one tubular knitting region can be made in any knitting binding, with any strength, in any knitting volume, and with any knitting thread.
In addition, the at least one tubular knitting region can extend over the entire width, or the entire length, or only over a part of the width or length, of the base web.
Further advantages are provided if at least one tubular knitting region varies over its length in size. In this regard, in particular, style-related or also technical affects can be achieved.
In addition, it is also possible that the at least one tubular region is not closed sectionally, that is, that it is not connected with its free end completely with the base web. This is particularly an advantage with technical webs, since then the possibility of laterally inserting objects into the tubular region is provided.
A classical textile web piece according to the present invention is certainly an article of clothing, in which the at least one tubular region forms a band of the web. The invention, however, is not limited to this feature. If the tubular region is a band, then the foldover edge can be formed by means of a knitting row in a corresponding binding, such that both band sides can be folded flatly and the visible edge is optically appealing.
The invention also relates to a textile web, which is made on a straight and circular knitter with more than two needle beds, which is characterized in that it has at last one double-surface, tubular region. By providing further needle beds, this is possible technically without further devices.